Teach Me Mack
by RainbowFez
Summary: After the puppet show Dawn took their promise to be better listeners as her brothers would listen to her and do whatever she said since she's right. everything piling up on Ricky makes him snap and his confrontation with Mack becomes physical. Mack however believes he might be able to benefit from what is being said. Mack/Rickey Mack/Dickey Mack/Rickey/Dickey rated M starting at 2
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Some of you already know this but I'm posting it in a story. **My laptop is broken.** I will not be able to post for any of the stories that I have chapters already written or almost complete. If my computer is not fixed or I'm not able to access my chapters within two weeks I will rewrite the chapters. For the next week I will post new stories.

* * *

It was the day after the puppet show and Dawn was yet again complaining to the boys. It seemed that she took their agreement of being better listeners of meaning her brothers would always agree with her and she'd always get her way. To say this didn't go over well was an understatement. It left the foursome stomping through the school in opposite directions.

Ricky was especially angry. The others were angry at Dawn for her behavior this morning but he was furious that her interruption in their show guaranteed their loss. Sure her precious little Mack with his silky hair, perfect eyelashes and amazing puppet skills would have most likely won but she took away the little chance they had. He hadn't forgotten that she was the one that got Mack to enter the show.

IN his rage he didn't care that he was shoving people out of his way. The shouted and insults didn't even reach his ears. He needed to knit of he was going to explode at someone. Unfortunately he didn't bring his knitting needles or yarn to school anymore. Now he needed to find something to relieve his stress.

"Hey Rickey what's up?" Asked one of the boys who was shoved to the side? Rickey's eyes shot to the admittedly adorable boy who his sister went gaga over.

"You!" Ricky snarled, turning to Mack. "We lost because of you! We would have done great even without Dawn" He spat the name. "But no. You have to come along with your perfect puppet skills and show us up!"

"Whoa, calm down Rick I'm sorry" The other boy said backing up till his back was flat against the locker.

"I can't calm down!" Ricky shot. The bell rang, signaling class would begin in one minute. The halls emptied fast. Even the two boy's onlookers hurried off. No one wanted to get detention with Ms. Jane now that she was back from prison.

"Come on man" Mack said as calmly as he could, raising his hands in surrender. On any normal day Ricky would have left him there and walked away but everything had piled up and even his deep breathing exercises wouldn't help. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that important to you. Dawn just wanted me to help her out."

"Well you shouldn't have 'helped her out'" the blond said sarcastically. Their argument was interrupted by a loud masculine voice.

"Who's out here? Where are you brats" The voice snarled. To state again, on any normal day Ricky would have booked it, running to class faster than anyone in the history of school. But today his fist wanted to bruise that pretty face a foot away, so he grabbed Mack by his shirt and dragged him into the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind them. Ricky could hear Ms. Jane's loud footsteps echoing in the hallway they had been in moments before. "Who's out of class!"

Ricky waited for the earth pounding footsteps to stop before ramming Mack into the wall. "Whoa!" Mack shouted, giving his first glare at the other boy.

"You Ruined everything!" The Ricky screamed, lunching at Mack. He was caught off guard when the boy he was about to attack stepped to the side causing him to run face first into the concreate wall. Two second later his hands were pinned against his back and his face was squashed to the side against the wall.

"You have to calm down Ricky before someone gets hurt.

"YOU'RE going to get hurt!" Ricky snarled. He struggled against the restraining boy but after five minutes of thrashing and growling his stood still. His blond hair was dusty from the wall and his eyes were red from being so close to tears.

"It's was just a show" Mack said, loosening his grip but not letting go.

"But it was our year" He whimpered back. He didn't notice the look in other's sparkling brown eyes.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Mack asked, just lightly grinding his jeans into the other boy's ass. It was so fast Ricky thought he'd imagined it.

"You can teach me how to puppet like that" the blonde said more confidently. Mack's baby soft pink lips frowned but that was all the reaction Ricky got.

"I guess I could" He said casually. Ricky breathed a sigh of relief when the hands pinning him disappeared. He turned his body around but stumbled at the closeness of the other boy. It was uncomfortably close but Mack didn't show any sign of moving so Ricky didn't object. He didn't want to be pinned to the wall again, though he doubted Mac would do that unless he freaked out again. Hopefully he wouldn't but his heart still beat faster than normal and his mind was blurred with anger.

My mom had to pay a lot for that camp" Mack said. "And it was a lot of work. I was working every day from six in the morning till ten at night. Do you think you could handle that?"

Ricky hesitantly nodded. In his mind he was shocked. He knew Mack looked perfect. There was never a hair out of place and his perfectly white teeth lit up the room with every smile but being this close Ricky had been sure he could have found a flaw. But everywhere he looked there was perfection. His skin looked soft and held no blemishes. His cheeks were rosy but not red enough to look odd. His lips were not chapped or cracked, unlike every other boy Ricky had seen and the perfectly white teeth were not even the slightest crooked or chipped. IT actually made Ricky kind of embarrassed with his own chubby basic body.

"That much work will be hard for me too" Mack continued. I wouldn't do it for free. I don't want to spend every minute of three weeks teaching you puppetry.

"My mom would probably pay you" Ricky said, angry at himself for his high pitched girly voice.

"My parents have a lot of money" Mack said with a small smile. "I'm kinda spoiled rotten. I don't need any more money.

"Then what do you want?" Ricky asked confused. Mack didn't answer for a moment. Ricky could see emotions pass quickly across the boy's perfect features. He looked hesitant yet exited, but worry and even fear popped up every few seconds.

Finally after a deep Breath Mack looked Ricky straight in the eye and answered. "You and Dicky."

"Hu?" Ricky asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. "I don't know what you mean." Maybe if Mack was a few steps back or the slight anger wasn't still in his blood Ricky would have gotten the message but to Mack's surprise and slight amusement Ricky still held his innocent thoughts. To Mack's knowledge, and assumption Ricky had never kissed anyone. That however would not be true for long.

The blond boy went stiff when Mack pressed forward, attaching his perfect lips to Ricky's chapped and sticky ones. Ricky stared with wide eyes as the boy his sister was in love with pressed himself as close was could be and mouthed what could have been silent words against the stunned boy's lips. It took ten seconds for Ricky to respond. He had never thought about kissing another boy before. It just wasn't something he would do. Maybe Dicky would. He just liked being admired. If a boy was doing it there probably wouldn't be much difference in his mind not Rickey. Rickey was a normal kid who was only beginning to look at the pretty girls in his class.

Mack's lips however were softer than Rickey had imagined a girl's would. And the tongue that kept darting across his lower lip sent shivers through him that a kiss wasn't supposed to do. So Rickey's eyes fluttered closed and he allowed himself to messily mimic Mack's movements. He had expected the kiss to stay this way but the next time that lip started to his mouth it didn't run away. It pushed between Rickey's lips which was confusing. Ricky opened his mouth slightly and was taken off guard by the surge of pleasure that shot through him when their tongues touched.

It continued, happening again and again. For the first time in his life Ricky's moan did not come from the annoyance of his siblings. Neither by knew how long they had stayed like that but when they finally Parted Ricky's legs were jelly and he was limp in the other boy's strong arms. Mack smirked. This might have been sur of the moment and a decision that could cost him a lot but just seeing someone like this because of him was worth it, especially when that someone is the cutest boy in the school. Hopefully the hottest one would end up the same way. Only time would tell. And it was all thanks to puppet camp.

* * *

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter. the beginning of smut and the next chapter will be about 95% smut

* * *

Ricky sat on his bed staring at the wall. He had been like this since Mack had kissed him. He couldn't believe MACK wanted him and dicky! It was insane and too confusing to comprehend. Dawn liked him. He was her future boyfriend, or that's what it seemed. He wasn't supposed to be making out with another guy, ESPECIALLY Ricky.

It made Ricky feel guilty and a little dirty that he was considering doing what Mack wanted. It wasn't even about the puppets anymore. The feeling of Mack squeezing Ricky's dick through his pants before leaving had been enough incentive on its own.

Mack had made it completely clear what his intentions were with Ricky AND Dicky. That was another blow to his sanity. Mack wanted Dicky too and something told him Mack didn't want them one at a time. Even if he conceded and admitted he wanted to have sex with Mack, could he have dicky right there next to him, being with Mack in the same way Ricky was.

"Ricky what's up?" Dicky asked loudly, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Ricky froze, or he would have if he hadn't already been an unmoving statue for the last twenty minutes.

"Nothing" Ricky lied, his cheeks turning red.

"Seriously, were worried about you. You've been acting weird all day." Dicky said. Ricky turned his head to stare at his brother who was nonchalantly leaning against the other bunk. He really was attractive, though Ricky would never think that himself. He could just see what Mack liked.

"No I'm not" Ricky stammered. What should he do? He could pretend nothing happened and go back to his normal life. Or he could tell Dicky the deal Mack wanted to make and see if he was disgusted and angry or willing.

"You've got your thinking face on. What's really going on?" Dicky asked. The blond boy glanced at the door.

"Are they listening outside?" He asked.

"No" Dicky answered immediately.

"No seriously Dicky, this is top secret. Dawn and Nicky can't find out, EVER." Ricky emphasized.

"They're downstairs arguing about the remote." Dicky told him, looking interested now. Just in case Ricky stood up and crossed over to Dicky so he could talk quietly.

"I asked Mack if he could teach me how to puppet like he does and he said yes but…" Ricky trailed off, going pink again.

"But what?" Dicky asked.

"Hekissedme" Ricky said quickly.

"What?" Dicky asked.

"He kissed me" Ricky whispered. Dicky's eyes grew big and his mouth fell open.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea" Ricky murmured. "He wanted to make a deal and… I don't know if I should or can."

"Did he ask you out or something?" Ricky asked.

"Kinda. He wants to you know…" Ricky said, looking away from his brother.

"Have you carry his books?" Dicky asked confused. Ricky groaned. Sometimes he forgot how stupid his brother was.

"No! have sex" Ricky said.

"Oh" Dicky replied, falling silent. They both stared at each other for a long time before Ricky had the courage to continue.

"He'll only teach me if you and I have sex with him" the blond said.

"ME!" Dicky choked.

"Don't yell" Ricky hissed. "Yea you."

"Oh" dicky said again. "Well are you gonna do it?"

"Me? Ricky asked. "Are you?" Dicky shrugged.

"If you wanna. I don't mind."

"Really?" Ricky asked skeptically.

"As long as I don't bottom" Dicky said. "There's not really any difference than" Ricky chose not to disagree with that statement.

* * *

"We're in" Ricky said, walking up to Mack. Mack smiled and batted his eyelashes.

"I knew you'd say yes. We can go to my place after school. The sooner the better right?"

"I guess" Ricky muttered, blushing red for the fiftieth time since he asked Mack to teach him.

Hours later Mack led the pair of boys into his house. Mansion would be more specific. This place was huge. No wonder Mack was spoiled rotten. "This is my home" Mack smirked, gesturing in the large white room that had stairs winding up to three different floors. "We have the place to ourselves all day so I think we should start right here."

"What?" Dicky asked.

"We're going to start right here" Mack said again, pointing down. "And since you two are doing this so I'll teach ricky than…"

"You're not going to teach me too?" Dicky asked. "But I'm doing it too." Mack gave a huge dangerous grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that. If you want me to teach you too you'll be doing everything I say today."

"Like what?" Ricky responded, interrupting his brother. He didn't like that look.

"To give you an idea of what I want we'll start with something small. Dicky lean Ricky against the railing and make out with him." Mack smirked.

"Huh… No!" Ricky shot, looking to his brother to agree. The only response he got from the boy were a pair of excited eyes.

"But I want to learn too" Dicky complained.

"He said little!" Ricky squeaked. "If that's little than we could…"

"You'll be sucking each other off and Dicky will probably fuck you" Mack explained.

"Then no way!" Ricky shouted. "Right Dicky…. Dicky?" Ricky snapped.

"I don't care" Dicky shrugged.

"But we're brothers! Quads! How can you be so nonchalant about this?!"

"I don't know what that word means but I just don't mind. As long as we don't make this weird who cares? I'm not in love with you and you're not in love with me. This is a onetime thing for something we both want. We'll probably both have fun and be done." Dicky said. Ricky breathed deeply.

"No" Ricky repeated.

"How about we try the kissing and if you still don't want it we can stop there" Dicky suggested.

"That was surprisingly a good idea" Mack smiled. "What do you think Ricky? I won't tell anyone. It's just a kiss."

"Fine" Ricky hissed. "Let's just get this over wiiith" He screeched as Dicky pushed him against the railing. Before he could even react, Ricky felt his brother's lips on his.

They weren't like Mack's. These lips were chapped and tasted like sugar. They were rough and demanding and sent shivers down Ricky's spine. For a moment he forgot who it was and kissed back. He felt a hand grip the back of his neck and Ricky responded by gripping the long hair that tickled his face with a fist.

Mack watched getting harder by the second. HE couldn't believe they were actually doing this. Ricky was groaning into his brother's mouth and Dicky was actually grinding their groins together. Maybe the hot peace of boy had more experience than Mack had thought. He walked forward so he could lean against the railing and hear the sloppy noises coming from them.

After getting his fill Mack reached between the two boys and pushed them apart. Ricky grabbed the railing for support and his brother looked week at the knees. "Very hot" Mack chuckled. "Do you still want it to end there?" he asked Ricky.

"N-no" he stuttered.

"Good. Dicky take out your dick, funny pun. Ricky get on your knees" Mack commanded. Ricky didn't move, too shocked to speak. "You said you wanted more so get on your knees. At least your first cock won't be from some random guy you're barely friends with"

Ricky nodded and shakily got to his knees. He looked up at Dicky's face and shivered. There was no hesitation there, no fear or worry. He just looked excited and horny, very horny. To prove his point Dicky unbuckled his jeans and undid the button. Mack waited with baited breath to see the six inch surprisingly thick cock that was pulled out of the pants, already hard and leaking.

"Y-you're sure about this?" Ricky stuttered. The excited look in his brother's eyes wavered.

"Are you?"

"Y-yea" Ricky stammered. "I-it doesn't mean anything."

"Just two boys having fun. No feelings, nothing wrong." Dicky agreed.

Licking his lips to get them wet Ricky opened his mouth. The feeling of a dick entering his mouth was weird but not unpleasant. He actually kind of liked it. The sounds that Dicky made only strengthened his liking. If he was making Dicky feel this good before he even started trying then he was willing to give it a shot.

Ricky swirled his tongue around the shaft of his brother's dick, getting a taste for the flesh before he began. He slowly and gently took more of the cock in his mouth, holding the shaft in one hand while placing a hand on his brother's balls with the other. Ricky had read up on what to do so he hope he did well.

Ricky did his best not to use his teeth but the deeper the dick got the harder it was. He bobbed up and down, shaking every time he felt himself almost gag. But he got the hand of it and soon was taking every centimeter of the cock, relishing the mans and pants and loving the precum that he ttasted on his tongue. He didn't even stop when he felt Mack kneel down next to him.

"God you two are hot" Mack grinned. "Great job Ricky. Take your sexy brother's big dick in your mouth. Use those cute pink lips." Ricky shook at the words. Mack laughed. "For someone who was so reluctant to kiss his brother, you sure are liking this." He continued. Ricky gasped, mouth opening wide to let Dicky's cock fall out when a hand palmed him through his jeans. "Don't stop on my account" Mack grinned. "No actually do. I need some of this." Mack stood up and gestured for Ricky to do the same. "Both of you take off your clothes."

Dicky was faster removing his shirt, pants and under where but Ricky only took a few seconds longer. "Where are we…" Ricky began.

"Drop the clothes here. You're coming to my room and you won't be needing those." Mack grinned.

"Shouldn't we take them with us?" Ricky asked.

"No one's coming home any time soon. Leave them here and come back later for them." Mack grinned. The boys did as he said. "I knew you two would be hot but it's so much better than my daydreams" he grinned. He grabbed both boys dicks and tugged on them making the boys moan. "Yea. We're going to have a lot of fun today."

* * *

I was orginally going to have their whole sex scene be in this but i didnt want this chapter to be super long. Next chapter will be almost compleatly smut and I will decide if it ends there or Mack, Ricky and Dicky continue this fun activity afterwords. I'm not a big fan of Nicky. I think he looks more creepy than cute but if I choose to continue this past Mack's deal than he might be sucking some dicks in the future. Tell me if you want this.


	3. Chapter 3

No i'm not dead. I just didn't realize how much time had gone past without posting. Sorry about that. This is Chapter 3 all smut just like the next Chapter. Tell me if you still like the story and if I should extend the story to have them fuck multipal times or with Nicky too.

* * *

Dicky and Ricky glanced between each other as they were led through the house by their dicks. Dicky kept glancing between his brother's cock and the boy who pretty much owned them for the coming hours.

"Here we are" Mack smirked, pushing his bedroom door open with his foot so he didn't have to remove his hands from their tight grip on the two other boy's dicks. The siblings' mouths dropped open at the room. It was huge and there were toys and video games everywhere. They didn't get a chance to look thought because they were immediately led to the biggest bed they had ever seen. "Don't worry" Mack smirked. "You can play with my stuff any time you come over… after I play with you first." The wicked grin sent shivers down Ricky's spine. "On the bed." Mack commanded. "Ricky on your back. Dicky on top of him. I want to see you two make out again."

Ricky hesitantly lay down on the bed and let Dicky climb onto him, chest to chest, hard dicks pressing against each other. The touch of his brother's hand sliding up his side made him shake. "Relax Ricky." Dicky said quietly. "Nothing wrong with this remember. It'll feel good." Ricky nodded.

"I don't see kissing" Mack said with a smirk. Dicky leaned in and pressed his lips hard against his brother's. Ricky gasped and closed his eyes. A soft tongue slid across the entrance of Ricky's lips. Without thought the blonde opened his mouth to allow entrance. As they passionately kissed Mack crawled onto the bed. Both boys gasped when a hand gripped around their pressed together dicks. "Don't stop kissing" Mack chuckled. The boys went back to making out but would jerk and gasp, moaning at the friction caused by their dicks being jacked off together.

Dicky arched his back enough to allow more room for Mack to have better access to their throbbing members. Both boys gasped when the hand readjusted itself to jack them off properly. "Keep with the kissing Quads." Dicky didn't have to be told twice, putting everything he had into the kiss, only pausing to gasp and thrust himself desperately into Mack's hand.

Mack kept a slow pace, making the brothers moan and whine for more. The friction between the two cocks was what was causing Dicky the most problem. HE wanted it faster. He wanted to feel his cock rub against his brother's in Mack's tight grip but the one in charge wouldn't let it. He had to wait through the teasing tugs until Mack allowed them rea pleasure.

That time came quickly with Mack giving them a few rough tugs. Ricky moaned into his brother's mouth and thrust his pelvis upward. "Such horny boys" Mack teased. "Just want more and more. Just how I like you." he removed his hand, reveling in the quads' wines.

"Look at me" He said huskily. "I want you to watch." Ricky and Dicky moved to sit on the edge of the bed and watch their classmate.

Mack slowly stripped, letting each piece of clothing fall silently to the floor. Dicky and Ricky watched with surprise when the fallen pants revealed a huge dick, or at least huge for someone their age, defined perfectly in the skin tight red briefs. Mack smirked before sitting on the ground in front of the two boys. He pealed the fabric off his body, letting all six inches of meat spring at attention.

"Wow" Dicky murmured, eyes wide. Mack liked the hungry look the cool quad was giving his cock.

"Do you want to suck it?" Mack asked huskily. Dicky glanced over to his brother nervously before nodding. "Then on your knees. "Ricky on the floor. You're sucking your brother's cock."

"Umm ok" Ricky blushed. He slipped onto the floor, crawling closer to his brother. Ricky gasped at Dicky grabbing his exposed butt. Mack grabbed Dicky's hair and guided his mouth onto his dick. Dicky groaned at the large amount of precum leaking onto his tongue.

"Like that?" Mack asked. Dicky didn't answer, choosing to wrap his lips tightly around the head of Mack's cock. He circled it with his tongue, lapping at salty sweet taste. "You'll get more when I cum in your mouth." Mack said huskily. Dicky moaned. Mack was not a patient boy and after almost a minute of Dicky's mouth paying attention only to the head of his dick Mack god annoyed and thrusted forward. Dicky gagged but Mack dug his fingers into the boy's long hair and forced his cock down. "Fuck" Mack growled. "God fuck, swallow my cock." Dicky continued to gag as each thrust got harder. Ricky turned his eyes upward to see his brother's predicament.

Trying to distract his brother Ricky snuck his hand around Dicky's body and pressed a finger to the boy's hole. Dicky gasped and swallowed the entire six inches. "Fuck yes" Mack swore. Dicky made a pained sound but didn't fight the finger pushing into him. It hurt but it took his attention away to the assault on his mouth.

Mack hissed and pulled Dicky forward, forcing himself balls deep into the open mouth. His hands gripped the sides of Dicky's hair and didn't allow him to move, making sure every inch was still in him.

"Mgnnn" Dicky cried into the dick. Mack smiled and pulled himself out. Dicky fell forward, using his hands to keep himself up. His breaths came in loud pants.

"Oh my god" Dicky gasped. Ricky paused in his sucking.

"Keep sucking" Mack demanded. The tongue that played with Dicky's dick slowly brought him back to the moment.

"Too much?" Mack asked, actually feeling a little guilty. Dicky shook his head rapidly.

"No! Do it again." He said. Mack smirked and kneeled down. "But you're going to make me cum and I can't cum before fucking you cute brother. "What do you think Ricky?" Ricky mumbled something but didn't stop sucking his brother's cock. Dicky made another pained expression.

"Ricky too much" Dicky hissed.

"No" Mack interjected. I wanna see you get fingered. "Lay on the bed chest down." Dicky hesitantly stood.

"I'm not a bottom" Dicky said. Mack stepped behind him and ran his dick across the other boy's hole.

"I never said you were" he whispered before biting down on Dicky's neck. "Not get on the bed for me." Mack helped Dicky position himself the way he wanted, face down with his head hanging over the side of the bed. "Ricky put your dick in his mouth."

Dicky parted his lips, staring upward at the shy blond boy. "Come on Ricky. I really want to suck you." Dicky moaned. Ricky moved Dicky's head upwards so he was level with his dick. His brother opened his mouth again only to scream. Ricky looked to see Mack pushing two fingers into Dicky's ass. Without another thought Ricky plunged his cock into his brother's wet mouth.

* * *

I'm really excited to write next chapter. It will probably be the end of this sex scene. Remember to tell me if you want the story to end there or continue on to more smut.


End file.
